


Night In

by sorjuana



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shirtless, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorjuana/pseuds/sorjuana
Summary: Lois and Clark can't even make it to their bedroom.





	Night In

Lois and Clark entered the apartment, hair damp from the rain outside. They didn’t make it three steps before Lois’s back was against the wall. Clark held onto her hips while he kissed her deeply. Lois threaded her fingers through his dark hair and pressed her entire body against his. He parted her legs with his thigh and Lois relished the friction. She could feel his erection stiff against her hip. 

“Should we move this to the bedroom?” Clark asked, as he nuzzled Lois’s neck.

“Mhmm” Lois breathed in response. Neither of them moved. 

Lois’s hands ran up and down Clark’s back until she caught the hem of his shirt and pulled it up insistently. He broke away for a second to tug it over his head. When he returned his left hand found the button of her jeans, he circled it longingly with his thumb. His right hand traveled up Lois’s side, under her shirt until he found her bra. He fumbled momentarily with the clasp before giving up and moving back to just cup her breast in his hand, his thumb moving up and down along the cup of her bra. 

Lois grinned, taking her hands off his ass so she could unclasp the bra herself. She pulled it off with her shirt. Her damp hair raised goosebumps on her naked flesh. Clark ran his thumb around each of her nipples until they were erected then pressed his bare chest against hers. His hand ran down her back and over her ass, his left hand still fiddling with the button on her jeans. Lois bore down harder on his thigh, hoping he’d get the message and just take her pants off already. He did.

Clark flicked the button open and ran his hands down both her thighs as he pulled her jeans to the ground. Lois barely had time to step out of her pants before his hands were back on her. One he wrapped around her waste, the other ran over her crotch til he found where she had soaked through her panties. His fingers pressed lightly through the cloth, making Lois gasp. 

She pulled him closer by his belt loops, trying to get as much contact as possible. Clark continued to push his fingers along he cunt while she undid the front of his jeans, and pulled out his cock. He shuddered. 

Lois pushed away from the wall, shoving her panties off with one hand while holding onto Clark with the other. She hooked both legs around his hips, forcing him to catch her, his hands clutching her thighs. He aligned her so that his cock sat at the opening of her cunt. He pushed in slowly. 

Lois rocked her hips, holding tight onto Clark’s shoulders. She could feel her walls pressing around him. Clark kept their rhythm slow and Lois ached for more friction. She lowered one of her hands between them til she found her clit. She rubbed the bundle of nerves, every muscle in her body tense. She could feel Clark’s ragged breathing on her ear. She edged closer and closer to climax until the whole world outside of their bodies faded away. Lois came with a jolt, her whole body tingling with electricity. 

She wrapped both arms around Clark, letting him carry her through the aftershock. His movements became more erratic until he came, trembling inside her. They stayed wrapped around each other, holding on to the moment. 

“Maybe now we can move to the bedroom” said Clark.

Lois grinned and nodded.


End file.
